Jake Jake no Mi
|meaning = Jacket |type = Paramecia |user = Kelly Funk }} The Jake Jake no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a jacket and be worn by others, which makes them a . It was eaten by Kelly Funk. Etymology * "Jake" comes from "jaketto", the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "jacket". * In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Jacket-Jacket Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Jake Jake no Mi's main strength is to allow the user to become a full-skin jacket that others can wear, humans or animals. The user can then control the wearer's body and gain their abilities, potentially increasing their strength. The user still maintains the ability to move and talk while turned into a jacket, but it is unknown if they can force anyone to wear the jacket against their will. Size difference between the user and wearer seems to be of no issue, as the user's size seems to accommodate for a wearer who is larger. From all uses shown, this ability seems to require another person or creature as the wearer, and it is not known if the fruit can be useful to the fruit-eater alone. Likewise, as the user's displayed powers require another to wear them, it seems that they need a willing host. Other than that, this fruit shares the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Kelly basically transforms himself into a full-body jacket, allowing his brother Bobby to wear him. This allows Kelly to gain his brother's enhanced strength, which, combined with his own aggressiveness, makes them a potent combination. * : Kelly transforms into a jacket, allowing his brother Bobby to wear him. is a Japanese comedic act where two people wear the same large coat (haori) and pretend to be one (hunchbacked) person. One person is the "face" and the other is the "arms". Humor arises from the arms never being coordinated with the face. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Jacket-Jacket Two-in-a-Coat. ** |Rarara Ranbō|literally meaning "Rarara Violence"}}: A combo attack performed by Kelly Funk whilst controlling his brother's body. Kelly performs a flurry of punches, with a similar appearance to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling attack. Bobby's powerful body gives force to Kelly's ordinarily weak punches. While it was capable of knocking out Boo instantly, it was ineffective against Sai, who moved quickly enough to not only dodge the punches, but use them as footholds to knock out the combined pair. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Rah-Rah-Rah Rampage. Trivia *This is the second clothing based Devil Fruit seen in the series, the first being Kin'emon's Fuku Fuku no Mi. *This Devil Fruit can be compared to the Baku Baku no Mi, as both can draw power from another individual to use in combat. *This Devil Fruit can be considered somewhat the inversion of the Woshu Woshu no Mi, as this fruit make its user cloth-like, while the Woshu Woshu no Mi can do the same to its user's targets. *This Devil Fruit shares the same ability to merge multiple invidual into one with Gocha Gocha no Mi. External Links * Jacket - A Wikipedia article about jackets. * Nininbaori - A Wikipedia article about Nininbaori. References Site Navigation fr:Jake Jake no Mi it:Giacca Giacca pl:Kurt-Kurtkowoc Category:Paramecia